tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Garner
on show at Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally in 2008]] The Henry Garner Ltd company based in Birmingham, England, started importing tractors from the USA in 1916/17. The tractor was built to a modified design by Garner, based on the American Galloway Tractor. Sales were apparently poor, and it cost significantly more than the competing Austin and Fordson tractors. Between 1948 & 1955 Garner Mobile Equipment Limited, a subsidiary of Garner Motors Limited of North Acton Road, London, England, produced a range of small light two and four wheeled tractors for the horticultural, market garden and small acreage markets. This was supposedly in response to an article in the 21st December 1945 edition of the Farmers Weekley publication. History of horticultural machinery]] The first tractor to be produced was the pedestrian controlled 2 Wheeled Tractor simply known as the Garner tractor. Whilst announced in 1947, due to material shortages the first production tractor was not available until 1948. Powered by the J.A.P. Model 5 single cylinder petrol engine, the tractors were rated at 5/6H.P. As an option, the Paraffin or Tractor Vaporising Oil (T.V.O.) version of the engine was made available at additional cost. Drive to the wheels was via Centrifugal clutch, three speed and reverse gear box and a differential unit, with final drive via pulley enclosed chains to the wheels, with independent brakes operating on the output shafts from the differential. The 2 Wheeled tractor was available as either a "Standard" model for £139 & 15 shillings or as a "De Lux" model for £157. The difference being that the De Lux model had a Power Take Off Pully working directly off the engine and wider, divisible and adjustable (via Axle extensions) Steel Wheels. Pneumatic 6.00x22in wheels were available as an extra to both models at an additional £5. Designed to be used with its own set of tools an implements, which included a toolbar manufactured in association with Stanhay Limited, which could be fitted with Cultivating Tines, Hoe Blades, Ridging Bodies and Lifters and separately attached Disc Harrows, Plough, Bogey Seat and a General Purpose Trailer together with road bands to fit over the steel wheels. Following on from the 2 Wheeled Tractor in 1949 a 4 Wheeled Tractor was announced, based on the same basic layout and Drive train as the 2 Wheeled Tractor, but with the handle bars removed, the chassis extended, front wheels, steering, seat and a mid mounted tool bar added, simply known as the Garner 4-Wheeled Tractor at first and then later as the 5/6H.P. 4-Wheeled Tractor when the 7H.P. Tractor (see below) was added to the range. Powered by thr same J.A.P. Model 5 Engine as fitted to the 2 Wheeled tractor, again the engine being offered with the Paraffin option. Designed to be used with the same tools and implements as the 2 Wheeled Tractor and supplied as standard on the same steel wheels as fitted the 2 Wheeled "De Lux" model, the tractor sold for £197 & 15 shillings with Pneumatic 6.00x22in Rear Wheels available at £5 extra. In 1950, the 7H.P. 4 Wheeled Tractor was added to the range, whilst the basic layout resembled the 5/6H.P. 4-Wheeled Tractor, the 7 H.P. Tractor was slightly larger with detail differences including chassis rails which faced in rather than facing out, a straight rear drawbar as opposed to a semi circular drawbar and the omission of the Toolbar screw lifting handle. The design of the rear wheels was also changed to that of a solid dish type. This stronger design allowed for the fitting of One Way mid mounted Ploughs in place of the Toolbar and with the additional power of the J.A.P. 6 single cylinder petrol engine a 3ft 6in Cutter Bar driven from a gear box mounted power take off was also offered. The basic tractor again on steel wheels as standard was sold for £233 & 15 shillings, with Pneumatic 6.00x22in Rear Wheels at an additional £16. Again the engine was offered as a paraffin option for £6 extra. As a diversification from 1953, Garner offered an Industrial or Haulage tractors as part of their tractor manufacture portfolio. Based on the running gear of the 7H.P. 4-Wheeled tractor, but with a flat chassis and a conventional seating position. The tractor was designed for haulage duties within factories and industrial sites. Examples were used at Airports and on the inland waterways towing Barges etc. With an optional higher 2nd gear the tractor was also marketed at Golf Courses and Sports Fields for use with a Lloyds of Letchworth 3 Gang Mower. Available in standard form with 6.00x16inch Rear Wheels the tractor sold for £269 & 15shillings, with optional extras including Electric Lighting and Horn and a full body cowling. Again the J.A.P. 6 paraffin engine was offered as an extra, but in addition the J.A.P. 55 two cylinder 10 H.P. engine was offered as an alternative power source. Production of all of the tractors in the range ceased in 1955, unfortunately the numbers of tractors produced is unknown as all factory records were lost when the commercial vehicle body building side of Garner Motors was acquired by Haws & Company, forming Hawson Garner and they moved to new premises in Andover, Hampshire, England. Serial numbers The serial numbers for the tractors are usually to be found on a small brass plate fixed to the clamp that holds the seat spring to the chassis on the 4-Wheeled models and on the front chassis cross member on the 2 Wheeled Tractors. The 2 Wheeled Tractors serial number should be prefixed with a "T", the 5/6H.P. 4-Wheeled Tractors with "CT" and the 7H.P. Tractors with "BB". Unfortunately the prefix for the Industrial Tractors is unknown. Engine nos. The J.A.P. engine numbers are quite easy to decipher. * The first number indicates the engine model, 5 or 6 in the case of Garners, * 2nd follows the year code; S=1949. W=1950. H=1951. Y=1952. Z=1953. D=1954 & R=1955. Note:If there is a K in front of the year letter it indicates that the engine is the Paraffin version. * 3rd follows the engines unique number and then finally the last two numbers are the customer code. In the case of Garner the Model 5 engines should end in 25 and the Model 6 engines should end in 30. Garner Owners Register Garner exported their tractors all over the world and to day both working and restored tractors are to be found throughout the British Isles, the Scandinavian countries, Australia and New Zealand, with approximately 120 tractors being know of. For further technical or historical information or to add your Garner to the Garner Register please e-mail garnertractors@hotmail.co.uk - RM Model range *Garner tractor - 1916-24 * Garner 2 Wheeled Tractor 1948 - 1955. J.A.P. 5 single cylinder engine. Length 8ft 6inches. Height 3ft 4inches. Width 3ft 1inch. * Garner 5/6H.P. 4 Wheeled Tractor 1949-1955 J.A.P. 5 single cylinder engine. Length 8ft 3inches. Height 5ft. Width 3ft 1inch (without mid mounted toolbar). * Garner 7H.P. 4 Wheeled Tractor 1950-1955 J.A.P. 6 single cylinder engine. Length 8ft 11inches. Height 5ft. Width 3ft 10inches (without mid mounted toolbar). * Garner Industrial tractor - 1953-1955 J.A.P. 6 single cylinder engine. Length 7ft 11inches. Height 4ft 3inches. Width (Track) 3ft. Preservation 2009]] at Holcot 2008]] The odd one exist, (have you got a photo of one to add) ? * Garner NO/CT/272 - 895 XUW - 5/6H.P. 4 wheel tractor built 1944 - seen at Duncombe Park Steam Rally 2013 * Garner NO/CT/533 - JAA 710 - 5/6H.P. 4 Wheeled Tractor seen at Somerset Vintage & Classic Tractor Show 2009 * Garner sn. ? - 110 XUK - 5/6H.P. 4 Wheeled Tractor seen at Holcot Steam Rally 2008 * Garner sn. ? - 7H.P. 4 Wheeled Tractor seen at Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally 2008 (photo above) Gallery Please add your Garner photos here Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also *List of Tractor Manufacturers *Shows and Meets References Tractors of Europe by A.Morland & P.Henshaw. External links Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Garner Category:Tractor brands